Calm down
by BebePanda401
Summary: When Ash is distraught about his recent failiure, a certain Bluenette has to find the inner stregnth and bring it back out.


Me: Another one-shot!

Logan: SHouldn't you be focusing on your main stories?

Me: Well, yeah, but there on hitus

Logan: Why?

Me: Writers block AGAIN.

Logan: Oh no.

* * *

"Piplup use bubble beam!" Dawn shouted, as a penguin type pokemon shot bubbles like a pop gun into the air. Dawn sighed, that move still wasn't right. She sat down and tended to Buneary's grooming.

"What Wallace said," She muttered to herself "About playing with pokemon, what did he mean? I know, but I do play with my pokemon, and they still aren't perfecting the combanations." She sighed, and glanced over at Ash, who was playing with Pikachu with his hat.

"How come Ash can do it all so easily." Dawn sighed to herself again, as she went over to feed Mamoswine. How could she qualify in the current condition she was in? Low in confidence and self esteam.

"How come everybody but me is good, I am shaming my mum I..." Her eyes began to fill up with water, as tears dripped down her face. She told the others she would be away for about an hour, in fact, she was going to a meadow not far from here, to think.

As she walked through toward the meadow, she thought of her rivals, Kenny, Zoey, Nando, Ursala, even May could count. How could they do this so easily? Contests, battles. Did she really make the right choice? Gym battles...

As she lay down on the grass, a breeze came by, soothing as a doc leaf on a stining nettle sting. She kept thinking about if she had made the right choice. When she first battled Maylene, it was nerve-wracking, but she felt a feeling that was new. She loved it, but, what now? Should she just call it quits or...

"Piplup? Whats up?" Dawn noticed Piplup looking at a hedge, like something was hiding there. She crept closer to the bush, unaware of what danger could be there. She then heard a growl.

"Grrrrr....ggroooowwwlll" She stepped back in fright, and commnded Piplup to use bubble beam. Piplup did as she commanded, and then, Pikachi came out, soaked.

"Pikachu? What are you doing here, and...where is Ash. And Brock?" Dang, she forgot Brock again. SHe had been doing that alot recently, but didn't know why.

"Pika Pikachu!" That is what Pikachu tend to say to Dawn, for some odd reason. Pikachu kept tugging at Dawn, so she decided to follow the mouse pokemon. She then saw Ash, looking really upset. Dawn, who hated seeing her friends upset, approached him.

"Ash?," Dawn asked, Ash slowly turned to see the bluenette, then faced back down. With concern, Dawn knelt down beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash, are you ok?" Ash shook his head, tears coming to his eyes.

"What's up?" Dawn asked, remaining calm, but at the same time, voice filling with worry.

"Dawn, are my team and- I mean, am I...worthless, like Paul said after our battle?" Dawn gasped, is this what was on his mind? Is this what had been bothering him for a while?

"Ash, no your not!" Ash stood up, anger in his eyes, and guilt.

"THEN HOW COME I FAILED, HMM? I'M A FAILURE AT EVERYTHING I DO! I FAIL MY TEAM, I FAIL MY FRIENDS, I EVEN FAILED YOU!" Dawn gasped. Failed...her? What did he mean? Ash punched a rock, and winced in pain.

"Ash, calm down! You haven't failed anybody! Your team loves you, your amazing! Everybody loves how you treat your pokemon! In-fact, Paul is just an idiot! He doesn't know what 'bonds' mean! Ash, your everything he's not! Your consiterate, caring, loving, reckless and clumsy, but that is just makes you who you are! So if you think you have failed, your far from the truth!"

Ash stood back. Dawn had just said all that about him? Why? He was so lucky to have a friend like her, but...why did she say all that? Did he really mean that much to her?

"Dawn..." Was all could that could escape his dry mouth. He couldn't say anything. Then, Dawn suddenly pulled him into a hug, a warm embrace which he gladly returned. The embrace made Dawn's face go red, but she didn't care. Then, to his dissapointment, Dawn pulled away, and looked at him in the eye.

"Feel better now?" Ash nodded, and she began to walk away, refusing to look him in the eye. Ash, for some strange reason, grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving. He then drew a few deep breaths.

"Dawn, they don't teach us this in Pokehigh but, I really like you, ok bye." Ash then walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Dawn to approach him again.

"Come'ere." She said, as Ash looked around to see Dawn, she then crashed her lips against his, securing how they felt about eachother. He then deepened the kiss, snaking his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ahem, sorry to interupt." The two battles went fierce red as they saw Brock....with a girl?!!!

"Lucy? Hey Lucy!"Ash shouted, as he approached the pike queen. Brock smiled, and so did everybody else.

This journey is going to be alot more interesting.

* * *

Me: Wow, that was...

Logan: Crap? Stupid? Unessesary? Rubbish?

Me: I was gonna say random but...ok

Logan: PLease review.


End file.
